The Coming of Tomorrow
by Shiro no kurai
Summary: They say that when you love someone,you can acomplish anything. How true is that?Just when you think you're on top of the world,everything comes crashing down.What happens when two broken souls with traumatic pasts notice one another for the first time?Will they fall in love,or will it lead to more heart break?The tears of blood show only the truth to those too stubborn to see it
1. Prologue

Warning!  
There is violence in here, Romance will be situational, and the stunts described/depicted here are not to be tried at home!

Prologue  
One thing I've always wondered is why and how life can be so fickle. How it can play with your heart and future as if it were a mere toy. How little it can take to make or break you. And how everything can come to an end in a single instant by something small and seemingly insignificant.  
This is how it was with my family. We used to be the perfect family. My Father had a well paying job in the military as a forign affairs officer, my mother was a college proffesor,subject, parapsychological research(Paranormal investigations). My brother is due to be a junior in Highschool,set up in the martial arts club,having been the reigning champ for three years ? I'm due to be a freshman this year.I've been in the archery club,Second best. My brother and I were both given instruction by our father in whatever he ad been trained to do. Be it shooting a gun, a bow and arrow, crossbow, throwing a knife, throwing stars, climbing, stratagy and tactics or kicking alittle A$$, we learned it.  
However, Everything changed for the worse when my father came home one day. He had a grim look on his face when he walked through the door that hadnt come home yet that evening and he was very nervous. A state father was rarely in. My brother and I had been in our room playing video games when Father had come in with different things in his hands. There were two Backpacks and a necklace in each Gave the Green one to Shun, While he gave me the purple and blue one.  
The necklaces were lockets. He gave one to each of us.  
" This Day gives a sense of malice. You two are to pack everything of yours, and every weapon in the house,then get as far away from here as possible. Your mother is missing. I don't want the same fate to befall the two of you as well. Shun,Your birthday is in two weeks. I have your present out in the back. I know it's early, but that can't be helped. You have both made me proud. I'll buy some time. Now hurry!" And with that, he turned on his heel, but stopped and threw a tiny, mechanichal box over his shoulder at Shun. Then he took off running.  
Shun looked at me breifly, then motioned with his head for me to follow him. I followed him to the attic where everything important was stored. Shun peeked his head up through the little trap door, pulled the wierd box out of his pocket, and raised it into the attic. I heard a beeping sound as if a button had been pushed, then a suction sound like a tornado. Both had been breif, but made me curious none the less.  
Shun jumped back down after a minute, then motioned for me to follow again. We ran back to the room we shared, and Shun took the little box and pushed a button on the top of it.  
"Stand back a sec, Ri."He ordered. I did as bid and backedd up afew was a breif tingling sensation before that suction-like sound was heard again. And then... Poof! Just like that, everything vanished! The beds, The clothes in the closet, everything that was there was gone.  
I had no time to ponder about it further,as Shun grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me down the stairs. We pulled on our boots and Jackets, then Shun pulled me outside. In the back was a shiny, new Kawasaki motorbike painted in both light and dark green. There were two helmets perched on the handlebars.  
He loaded the bags and the tiny box into the storage compartment in the back of the bike, then proceeded to toss me a helmet. We put the helmets on and climbed on. Once my arms were wrapped around his torso, He started the bike and started to drive off.  
We saw father as we approached the front of the house. He shook his head and looked at us sadly. Shun slowed down for afew seconds. In those few seconds, Father yelled to shun to get me out of here. I had been about to yell something to him as I turned my head to fully face him, when IT Happened.  
Two broadswords about the length of my arm came out of nowhere and in one fell swoop took father out like a thanksgiving turkey. My eyes went wide.  
Father?  
The blood from his wounds splattered far enough to reach us, thats how fast the swords had been going. His blood stained the side of our jackets, and afew drops had gotten into my eyes. I felt my eyes tingle at the foreign substance. I didn't pay it much mind.  
This was the night that our mother went missing.  
This was the night Father was killed in front of me.  
This was the night we lost our home.  
This was the night I closed up.  
Our Home...  
Our Family...  
Our Life...  
Ruined.  
It's as I said before. Life is 's never satisfied until it fucks around with you whan the chance arises. And fuck around with us it did.


	2. 1:Years flown by

-Riley's POV-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-SMASH!

My hand smashed onto the snooze button, effecitvely shutting it up as I rolled over to try and get back to sleep. I hadn't had a very good night last night. I'd been feeling like sh*t for the last few weeks. My eyesight has been growing steadily worse for a while now. I have an inkling as to why, but I can't be sure.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BE-SMASH!

I smashed my hand onto the off button this time. No use in trying to go back to sleep now, I suppose. I sit up slowly as to not make myself dizzy and slowly get out of bed.

It's been over two years since IT happened. It's been ever since that night that my eyesight has been deteriorating. I think my father's blood did something to my eyes, but I'm not sure what.

I strode over to my closet and found a pair of jeans and a white top. I grabbed my favorite dark blue, purple and black jacket, fresh undergarments, then went out of my room to shower.

I came out of the shower ten minutes later. I was wrapped in my fluffy purple towel. I stopped at the mirror. I'm seventeen years old, with long black hair that I always keep tied up in such a way that it sort of spikes up in the back(think Sasuke Uchiha) and pale skin. My eyes are usually black, but they change with my emotions. It's an unusual thing that started after IT happened.

I dressed myself, brushed my teeth, then went downstairs to the kitchen where Shun was making coffee. I tried to sneak up behind Shun, but as usual, he was too good for me.

"_Not this time, Ri-chan. Nice try, though_." He said, smirk plastered on his face as he turned to me. He handed me a plate with two slices of toast with jam and a mug of coffee.

"_ . Very funny, Shun_." I said before digging into my breakfast. Shun chuckled softly while shaking his head.

Shun downed his coffee quickly,and cleaned up the kitchen before grabbing his things to leave. He said that he had an errand to run before getting to school. I looked at the clock and it was only 6:50. This had me wondering what he could have to do that took an hour to acomplish.I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating.

"_Just be careful, ne_?" I told him.

"_You worry too much,Ri-chan_."He said with a carefree tone.

"_Don't come crying to me when you break something, Aniki._" I chided playfully. Shun Rolled his eyes.

"_Hai, Hai. I'll see you at school,'kay?Ja-ne!" _Over his shoulder, Shun gave ma a two fingered salute, then grabbed his helmet and left. Bag over his shoulder and helmet slid over his head, he climbed on his bike and drove off, ponytail flying in the wind.

"_Hai...Ja-ne..._" I whispered.

Ten minutes later,I was ready to leave. My goggles were on my forehead, my bag was on the chair I had been sitting in, helmet in my hand, and keys in my pocket, I grabbed my knee length black boots, put them on, then was headed out the door after grabbing my bag from the chair.

I slid my helmet on and climbed on my bike. When I left the house, It was 7:05. 45 minutes to get to school, 9 miles to drive. No problem, right?

-Time Lapse-

I turned onto the back road where the traffic was minimal. I pulled to a stop at the stop light.35 minutes to get to school. No problems so far. Pretty good start so far.

I was broken out of my thoughts as a silver bike pulled up beside me. I studied the rider for a second. There was a bag slung over their shoulder like me. Their helmet sheilded their face from view, but I automatically knew it was a guy. A student by the looks of it. Lean, tall, and wearing a black leather jacket, knee-length boots, and black riders, he looked like an interesting guy from what I could tell.

The guy looked my way. He made a motion with one of his hands that clearly said ' _wanna race_?'. I nodded my head and revved the engine once. He did the same.

I counted down in my head and waited for the light to turn green.

3

2

1

.

.

.

GREEN LIGHT

GO!


	3. 15: Years flown by pt 2

Chapter 1.5: Years flown by...And Time along with it Pt. 2

-Castiel's POV-

-DREAM-

_I was running as fast as I could through the torrential rain as I was being chased through the back alleys of LA. I had been out with my uncle that night. My mother's brother. I was a 6 year old, lost, abandoned, cold, and being chased by a drunken creep who had nothing better to do than go after little children._

_I had no idea what part of the city I was in, nor why Uncle had left me behind. I had always known he didn't like me much, but I never thought he would actually try and get rid of me like this. But I knew one thing. I wanted to get un-lost, find uncle, kick his butt to jupiter and back, then go home and have brother teach me more about his and mother's job as NCIS federal agents._

_I turned a corner and finnally came to the end of the back alley system. I was home free until another half drunken creep ran in front of me and grabbed me by the neck. The two men were about to drag me off when I heard a shout of_

"_LET MY LITTLE BROTHER GO, YOU DRUNKEN ASSHOLES!" Right on time as always. I looked over the guy who was holding me up's shoulder and saw Michael, my brother standing there, fists clenched, and his lips in a snarl._

_The other guy was watching him with an evil grin._

"_I don't think so."He slurred._

_BANG._

_THUD._

_A single shot rang out and Michael was on the ground. A crimson pool slowly forming under him. _

_My eyes widened and I bit the man's hand. He dropped me and I ran over to my brother. Even at six, I could tell that tonight, he would breathe his last. Michael opened his eyes. He looked to me with pride filled eyes. _

"_You remembered what you learned after all, huh,Cas?" He said hoarsely." I'm proud of you." The two men had run off by then._

_Tears started to slip down my cheeks. He smiled weakly.a thumb swiped the tears away._

"_None of that, now,Cas. You really think this will keep me down?" He whispered. He coughed harshly and blood came from his lips. A few drops landed in my eyes. My eyes stung slightly at the foreign substance. I paid it no mind._

"_Michael..." I whispered his name. He looked up at me again. He raised a hand weakly and poked me in the forehead gently._

"_Ashita no kuru hi...anata wa... watashi otōto o.. ikiru... imasu..."His eyes slipped closed as he said these words with a smile. His hand fell and he was gone. _

-END DREAM-

My eyes flew open. My heart was thundering in my chest. 'It's been months since I've had that dream... But why now?'

I sighed and sat up slowly. I've been feeling like crap for afew days now. I'm probably just tired, what with my father and his drinking habits. I'm most likely going to have to sneak out the door if I want to get to school today.

You see, my father just lost his job...again. When he loses his job, he gets drunk. When he gets drunk, well lets just say that I'm glad that my mother and...brother taught me what they knew, otherwise I'd be a bloody pulp by now.

Sighing again, I got out of bed slowly as to not aggrevate my already bruised ribs and made my way to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black Riderz, a faded red 'winged skulls' t-shirt, and my favorite black leather jacket. I crossed the room to my dresser and pulled out a white undershirt, clean socks, and a clean pair of black boxers.

Quietly, as to not wake my father, I left my room and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Ten munutes later, I was clean shaven and had my pants on. I combed my hair back and studied myself in the mirror for a moment.

I stand at 5'11.5", with a lean, yet slightly muscled build. My hair is a firetruck red, with the original black starting to come through again. My eyes are a dark grey, but if you look closely, they are a dark stormy blue with bits of brown and black. Ever since the night my brother was killed, my eyes have been able to do this weird thing where they change color whenever my emotions spike.

I finished dressing and brushed my teeth. I snuck out of the bathroom and down the stairs. My father was supposedly asleep on the couch, but you can never be too careful when it comes to him.

Just when I got my boots on and grabbed my stuff, I slipped up and a floorboard creaked. With that tiny sound, Demon started barking and my father awoke.

'Sh*tF*ckGoddamnit!' I screamed in my head. I prayed he didn't spot me.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" He slurred. God, You have forsaken me, once again!

" School. Where do you think, old man?" I mumbled.

" Speak up, brat. I didn't catch that!" He was up and off the couch by then. I backed towards the door, looking to escape. Suddenly, he was three feet away from me. Damn! He moves fast for a drunken old man!

"To school. I don't have much choice in the matter." I said. Wrong answer. Quicker than I could see, he had me on the floor, holding my sides. I hate this old man. Thankfully, I only have to put up with him for one more week, then I'll have my own place.

I rolled away before he could kick at me again and I was up. I tripped him and knocked him out with a swift jab to the back of the head. I dragged him back to the couch and left him there.

Now that the chaos was over, I grabbed my helmet, then left and locked the door behind me. Slidding the helmet over my head and slinging my bookbag over my shoulders, I climbed on my silver bike and drove off,with about 50 minutes to get to school.

-Timelapse-

I turned to the back roads where there was less traffic. There was about five miles left before I get to the school and thirty-five minutes left to get there. No problem.

Ath the stoplight, there was a purple bike already there.I studied the rider for a sec. I could tell immediately that it was a girl. A student most likely. She wore a black, purple and blue jacket, jeans, and knee length boots. She looked like an interesting challenge. And since there was only one highschool whithin Amouris City, I knew where she was heading. She looked over at me. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was studying me. After a minute, I made a signal with my hand.

'Wanna Race?'

She nodded and revved the engine on her bike. I did the same. I counted down in my head as We waited for the light to turn green.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

Green Light

GO!


End file.
